Kesempatan
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Madara Uchiha, penjahat dunia Shinobi. Dia sekarang di penjara bawah tanah Konoha, mendekam disana selama akhir hidupnya. Bertahun-tahun hidup di dalam penjara membuatnya bosan. Pada suatu ketika, Naruto datang untuk melepaskan Madara, ia meminta kepada Madara untuk menebus dosanya bersama Sasuke. Warn: Inside! Bukan Yaoi. FemNaruto!
1. Chapter 1

**NarutoMasashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Madara x Fem Naruto.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU-Semi Canon, Typo, dan semua kesalahan yang ada di Fict. '-')**

* * *

 **Kesempatan**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Madara Pov!**

Ini sudah tahun ke empat aku mendekam di penjara paling dalam Konoha. Aku, seorang Uchiha Madara dengan kekuatan bak dewa sekarang hanya seongok sampah yang di penjara. Aku berpikir kalau _Kamisama_ menghukumku di tubuh 22 tahun, dan mendekam di penjara setelah keluar dari tubuh busuk Kaguya.

Cih, memalukan sekali.

Memang benar kan? Ini adalah hal yang paling mamalukan. Harga diriku hancur saat aku mendekam di balik jeruji besi, dan di cap sebagai penjahat. Tapi memamg benar, aku adalah penjahat pertama di dunia Shinobi ini.

"Madara..."

Dan sekarang aku mendengar panggilan dari suara lembut, aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat sosok yang memanggilku tadi. "Hn."

"Ini, aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Makanlah!"

Dia gadis yang sekarang ini menjadi pahlawan Shinobi setelah berhasil mengalahkanku. Gadis yang dulunya di benci warga Konoha serta diberi sebutan Monster oleh para warganya. "Sudah 4 tahun, dan kau terus saja memberiku makanan? Apa kau tidak bosan menatap wajahku bocah?"

Dia menggeleng, rambut pirangnya melambai lembut mengikuti arah gelengan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesepian."

Kesepian? Jangan bercanda. Aku selalu menyendiri seperti sekarang ini. "Jangan bercanda. Aku musuhmu, dan kau masih tetap memberiku makan walaupun aku telah membunuh orang yang berharga bagimu. Kau naif. Terlalu naif Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan kedua bagimu Madara. Mungkin semua orang menganggap dirimu penjahat, tapi aku tidak. Kau masih memiliki hati Nurani di dalam tubuhmu itu."

Aku terdiam dengan ucapannya. Nampan yang di letakkan Naruto itu aku ambil untuk mendekati diriku. "Sekarang kau pergilah. Daripada ada penjaga yang mencurigaimu."

Dia mengangguk paham, lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Heh, hati nurani... Aku sendiri tidak ingat bila memiliki hati Nurani." Aku tersenyum menatap makanan yang di berikan Naruto Uzumaki. Ia mengingatkanku dengan Hashirama. "Kau memang sama saja dengan Hashirama."

Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena mempunyai orang yang peduli terhadapku. Tapi semuanya berubah saat diriku haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Nafsuku memang sangat besar bila menyangkut kekuasaan.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara, aku menghentikan acara makanku dan melihat siapa yang membuat suara gaduh seperti itu.

"Madara! Kau ikut aku sekarang!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi karena tingkah Naruto yang menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak bisa melihatku yang sedang makan?"

Dia berjalan mendekat, kemudian menarik tanganku. Rasanya hangat, dan—aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat dia menyeretku dengan paksa. "Kau ikut aku kabur dari penjara ini."

... Yang benar saja!

"Kau mau di jadikan buronan saat pemimpin desa ini tahu kalau kau mengeluarkan penjahat paling berbahaya di dunia?"

"Guru Kakashi sudah memberikan izinnya."

Aku kembali mengerutkan dahi, Hokage tidak mungkin mengizinkannya kan? "Kau berbohong?" Dia berhenti, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi benar. Kau berbohong."

Sekarang aku bisa merasakan kalau tangannya bergetar hebat. Diam menangis dalam diam. "Kalau aku berbohong, memang kenapa?" Aku terdiam dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku... Aku..."

"Cih. Menyusahkan saja." Tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya. "Biarlah aku di dalam penjara untuk menebus senua dosa. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat aku mengatakan itu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku memeluk seorang perempuan. "Pergilah! Aku akan kembali ke Sel tahanan ini."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapku sengit. "TIDAK! Kau harus bersamaku, kita pergi dari Konoha. Sasuke sudah memberi jalan untuk keluar dari desa ini."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis heran. Uchiha Sasuke, keturunanku? Reinkarnasi Indra memberi jalan? "Kau pas—"

"Kali ini aku tidak berbohong."

Ini akan menjadi hari yang paling Gila dalam hidupku.

"Bocah Uchiha, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Untuk sekian kalinya, dia menjawab pertanyaanku hanya dengan dua huruf saja. Cih, dingin sekali. Apa semua Uchiha memang begini? "Diam, dan ikuti aku!" Heh, datar dan dingin sekali.

Kami bertiga berjalan menyusuri hutan di negara api. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau Uchiha itu membuat jalan agar semua rencana Uzumaki ini berjalan lancar. Di luar dugaan memang.

Empat tahun, dan aku sekarang sudah bebas. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Menghancurkan dunia pun tidak bisa kulakukan sekarang, aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu. Hal-hal jahat akan membuatku kembali menjadi Madara yang dulu.

"Madara?"

Aku menoleh ke samping, gadis cebol berambut pirang ini terus menatap. "Ada apa?"

"Sasuke, tinggalkan kami!"

Sasuke langsung bergerak menatap tajam Naruto, dan aku hanya diam saja menanggapi percakapan dua orang itu. "Kau gila! Dia berbahaya, dan kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bersamanya!?"

Aku bisa melihat kalau Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis ini sangat keras kepala, sama seperti Hashirama. "Semua orang harus diberi kesempatan kedua Sasuke. Kau juga, kau diberi kesempatan kedua untuk menebus semua dosa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Begitu juga Madara."

Aku terus diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang di ucapkan oleh bocah pirang ini. Aku juga merasa kalau _Kamisama_ memberikan kesempatan untukku. "Uzumaki Naruto, kembalilah ke Konoha!"

Mereka berdua langsung menatapku tajam. "Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku pun berbalik membelakangi mereka. "Aku... Akan menebus semua dosaku, dan membantu pembangunan semua desa Ninja. Karena aku sendiri mempunyai _Kekkai Genkai_ Mokuton." Aku mengeratkan jubahku, dan bersiap untuk melompat ke dahan pohon. "Kau jadilah Hokage yang seperti Hashirama, dan jagalah desa yang sudah aku bangun dengan susah payah itu."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Bocah Uchiha, kau ikut mengembara bersamaku, sekaligus kau yang akan menjadi pengawas bagiku."

"Hn."

"Kau harus berusaha untuk membangun desa itu lagi, Naruto..." aku berbalik menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan kembali bila saatnya tiba."

.

..

* * *

... **3 tahun kemudian...**

* * *

..

.

 **N** **ormal** **Pov!**

Sudah tiga tahun, dan Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage menggantikan Guru Kakashi yang mundur dan menikmati masa tuanya. Selama itu pula Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke maupun Madara, beberapa kali mereka berdua mengirimkan surat dan itu bersamaan dengan para desa besar yang juga mengirimkan surat kepada Konoha.

Para Kage bilang kalau Madara memperbaiki semua rumah-rumah yang hancur akibat peperangan, dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Madara yang dulunya seorang penjahat, kali ini membantu para warga desa lain yang tidak mempunyai rumah tinggal.

Senyum Naruto terus mengembang, membuat Sakura yang notabenya adalah asisten Hokage menjadi terheran-heran. "Naruto? Kau tidak gila kan?"

Naruto langsung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaannya. "Yang benar saja. Aku masih normal tahu!" gadis pirang itu langsung mengalihkan wajahku ke laporan-laporan yang tadi di bawa Sakura.

"Kau tidak ke gerbang? Sasuke dan Madara baru saja pulang." Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura. Sejurus kemudian, dia membuat beberapa klon untuk membantuku mengerjakan laporan-laporan itu.

"Kalian, bantu aku untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku akan ke gerbang Konoha!" mereka semua mengangguk patuh, dan mengerjakan semua laporan yang ada. Naruto pun langsung bergegas pergi ke gerbang Konoha. Ia berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sakura yang ikut berlari mengejar Naruto.

Entah kenapa hati gadis pirang itu sangat senang akan kedatangan dua Uchiha tersebut dari penebusan dosa mereka. "Naruto! Tunggu!" Sakura terus berlari mengejar Naruto yang sekarang ini melompati rumah penduduk dengan cepat.

Di Gerbang Konoha. Dua orang berwajah datar sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk desa terkuat di dunia Shinobi ini, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki marga Uchiha.

"Hey, itu bukannya Madara, dan Sasuke? Mereka sudah kembali. Kotetsu, cepat beritah—"

"Kalian tidak usah memberitahu Naruto atau siapapun. Dia pasti akan kemari dengan cepat, jadi tenang saja."

Baru kali ini mereka mendengar nada santai dari sang hantu Uchiha itu. Benar-benar langka, bahkan mereka berdua tidak pernah mendengar nada santai dari sang Uchiha terakhir yang berada di samping hantu Uchiha itu.

"O-oh, baiklah. Silahkan masuk, Madara- _sama_ Sasuke."

Keduanya mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam gerbang yang menghubungkan desa Konoha dengan dunia luar. Namun, baru saja selangkah masuk ke dalam desa, mereka berdua sudah disambut oleh gadis-gadis yang imut nan menggemaskan.

"Madara, Sasuke!" salah satunya berteriak dengan keras, jubah Hokagenya berkibar terkena angin. "Selamat datang!"

Duo Uchiha itu tersenyum menanggapi teriakan Naruto. Mereka berdua berhenti untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Kami pulang!" tanpa di duga, Naruto langsung memeluk erat Uchiha Madara, membuat keduanya terkejut akan tingkah sang Hokage ke-tujuh itu.

"Madara, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu…" Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis kecil di dada bidang Madara. "…Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, Madara…"

Madara yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kedua tangannya secara reflek membalas pelukan yang di berikan Naruto. "Hn."

Sasuke melongo seketika, saat dia melihat adegan yang sangat langka. "Ma-madara!?"

"Hn?" pria berambut panjang itu menoleh, dan menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran. "Ada apa? Kau belum tahu kalau aku dipeluk perempuan?" Sasuke mendengus, kemudian pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Hantu Uchiha itu sangat menyebalkan.

Kini kedua insan itu menjadi pusat perhatian dari warga Konoha. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto sang Hokage memeluk dengan mesranya Madara Uchiha yang notabenya adalah pemimpin Uchiha sekarang—walaupun cuman ada dua orang Uchiha sih.

"Lihat. Mereka serasa bukan?"

"Ya, Madara- _sama_ dan Naruto- _hime_. Mereka berdua pasangan yang cocok."

Dasarnya telinga Madara yang tajam, ia menggunakan _Shunshin_ untuk menghindari godaan dari para warga. Mereka berdua sekarang ini berada di komplek Uchiha yang sangat sepi.

"Naruto, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku risih."

Secara perlahan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya terhadap hantu Uchiha itu. Gadis pirang itu mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah Madara yang sangat datar bagai tembok besar China. Naruto kembali tersenyum, kemudian mencium tepat di bibir Madara.

Pria itu terkejut setengah mati akan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Dari dulu dia tidak pernah berciuman, kecuali ibunya yang mencium kening Madara. "A-apa maksudmu!?"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dengan reaksi Madara. Ia pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Madara, kemudian mencium Uchiha itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Madara kembali dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto, namun dia sudah siap dengan ciuman kedua yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Secara reflek, dirinya memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto sekaligus mengangkat tubuh mungil dari Hokage ke tujuh.

Mereka berdua terus saja berciuman, saling mengecap serta bertukar saliva. Kedua lidah mereka saling bertarung dengan ganasnya menentukan siapa yang menang.

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto menarik wajahnya karena pasokan Oksigen yang semakin menipis. Gadis pirang itu menatap Madara dengan senyum malu miliknya. Sementara itu, Madara masih memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Kau berani sekali menciumku di saat sepi seperti ini? Apa maksudmu dengan menciumku?" Tanya Madara dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin. Hawa mencekam mulai terasa disekitar Naruto.

Naruto masih saja terus tersenyum, ia menempelkan kepalanya di atas dada Madara sambil terkikik geli dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh hantu Uchiha itu. "Kau tahu, dari pertama kau mendekam di penjara. Aku sangat ingin sekali menemanimu, di saat sedih, senang dan apapun yang kau rasakan. Kau tahu kenapa aku melepaskanmu dari penjara?"

Madara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bebas dan menebus semua dosamu, dan juga…"

"Hn? Apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Madara?"

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku sudah tua."

"Kau masih berumur 25 tahun Madara."

SIal, sepertinya _Kamisama_ menjodohkan Madara dengan Naruto. Makanya banyak yang bilang jika dirinya dengan Naruto sangat cocok. "Baik, baik, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Kau puas?"

Naruto melompat senang, kemudian kembali mencium bibir Madara dengan lembut. Madara pun membalasnya dengan lembut juga.

.

..

* * *

 **… beberapa tahun kemudian...**

* * *

..

.

"UCHIHA MENMA! KEMARI KAU!? AKAN AKU HUKUM SINI!"

Di kediaman Uchiha—tepatnya kediaman Madara. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan iri _shappire_ bak lautan sedang berlari menghindari kejaran dari ibunya—Naruto Uzu—ah, maksudku Naruto Uchiha.

Ya, beberapa tahun berlalu, dan mereka berdua menikah setelah setahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pernikahan mereka sangat sederhana, tidak ada yang mewah seperti pernikahan klan yang lain.

"Naruto, diamlah… kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mengurus semua dokumen ini."

"Hap! Berhasil! Oh, maaf Madara- _koi_. Aku terlalu bersemangat mengejar Menma. Dia bandel sekali."

Madara sekarang menjadi Hokage ke delapan, menggantikan Naruto yang sekarang menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Mereka juga dikaruniai anak kecil berumur 2 tahun yang menggemaskan. Aktif seperti ibunya, dan mirip seperti ayahnya.

Keduanya terlihat menikmati kehidupan mereka setelah mempunyai anak. "Ya, ya, kau dengan bocah itu. Sekarang bantu aku mengerjakan laporan-laporan sialan ini. Aku iri dengan Hashirama yang sangat santai menghadapi kertas-kertas ini."

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Kau kan yang membuat desa ini."

"Hn." Madara langsung mengambil Menma untuk dia gendong, kemudian pergi menggunakan _Shunshin_. Membuat Naruto cengo seketika. Kepulan asap kembali tercipta saat Madara datang dengan seringai khasnya.

" **Naruto, dia punya niat jahat. Lari!"**

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Kurama. Ia pun bersiap untuk lari dari Madara. "Kyuubi dengan deteksi emosi miliknya." gumam Madara yang sudah berhasil menangkap Naruto. "Aku memang punya niat jahat. Bahkan lebih jahat dari rencana _tsuki no me_ milikku."

Wanita itu menoleh kebelakang dengan keringat dingin yang sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Seringai Madara sangatlah menyeramkan jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Niat jahatku adalah… mengurungmu seharian di kamar tidur, dan aku akan memperkosa dirimu sampai tidak bisa berjalan seperti waktu itu." Naruto bergidik ngeri dengan ancaman dari Madara.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Menma?"

"Jangan khawatir, _Bunshin_ milikku sedang bermain dengannya—ah, Sarada juga berada disana. Jadi aku tidak akan khawatir dengan itu."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Naruto sayang, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan…" ujar Madara dengan nada yang sangat halus kepada Naruto. "Bersiaplah." Pria itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "Waktunya membuat adik untuk Menma." Seirngai Madara bertambah ketika merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sudah bergetar ketakutan.

* * *

 **END!**

 **Catatan Author:** Kedua kali membuat FemNaruto, dan pertama kalinya saya membuat Pair seperti ini. Crack kan? Entahlah. Maafkan saya jika Fictnya kurang menarik atau gimana. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan.

Oke, oke. Maaf kalau enggak ada Lemon.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Madara x Fem Naruto.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU-Semi Canon, Typo, dan semua kesalahan yang ada di Fict. '-')**

* * *

 **Kesempatan**

 **Bonus Special Naruto's Birthday.  
**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Madara Pov**

Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang membuatku bahagia, mungkin akan aku jawab. Mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang sangat mencintai dirimu. Ya, jawaban yang sederhana. Aku, Uchiha Madara telah memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang mungkin terlihat bahagia. Entah aku harus menyebutnya apa.

Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang sama seperti keluargaku dulu. Aku yang biasanya berwajah datar nan dingin, kali ini memperlihatkan sisi keramahannya, dan itu semua karena Naruto Uchiha. Istriku, orang yang dulunya mengalahkanku dan membuatku masuk ke dalam penjara Konoha.

Sebenarnya, aku di hukum seumur hidup di dalam penjara. Tapi karena Istriku yang keras kepala ini, aku dibebaskan dengan syarat membantu para Shinobi di seluruh dunia membangun kembali desa mereka.

"Madara, sudah makan siang?"

Aku mendongak menatap Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri dengan wajah manisnya. Walaupun sudah menjadi Ibu, dia masih tetap manis. "Hn, kau tidak tahu jika aku sedang membuat laporan?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingin aku untuk menciumnya. "Kan aku Cuma ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Apa tidak boleh?" ia meletakkan kotak makan itu di atas meja Hokage. Pekerjaan yang membosankan. "Sekarang, kau duduk disana, lalu makan bersama."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri dari tempatku duduk sekarang. Aku mengikutinya berjalan ke sebuah sofa panjang yang tersedia di kantor Hokage. "Omong-omong, kau memasak apa? Apakah Sup Tomat kesukaanku?"

Dia terkikik geli, Naruto beberapa kali mengatakan kalau aku mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, _trademark_ Uchiha memang begitu sih. "Ya, ada sup tomat kesukaanmu. Lalu aku juga membuat beberana _onigiri_ sebagai pelengkap. Aku tidak mau kalau kau harus pingsan disini saat kehabisan tenaga."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala kuningnya. Dia sungguh imut dengan _Yukata_ berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga sakura di sekitarnya, _Obi_ yang digunakannya berwarna merah muda cerah. Rambut pirangnya di ikat _pony tail_ dan dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja beranjak remaja.

"Madara? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Entah aku selalu tersenyum saat menatapnya. Dia begitu ceria dan memancarkan kehangatan, tidak seperti diriku yang pemuh akan kegelapan. Tapi sekarang Naruto telah menuntunku ke jalan yang sebenarnya. Aku pun kembali mengusap kepalanya, sambil mencium keningnya.

Wajahnya bersemu merah sekarang.

"Su-sudahlah! Cepat makan sana!"

"Kita sudah beberapa tahun menikah, dan kau masih malu-malu seperti kucing." Aku kembali mengambil _onigiri_ yang disediakan Naruto. "Hey, aku kan hanya memujimu. Kenapa malah mengalihkan wajah?"

"Bodoh, malu tahu!" Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Tanggal 10 Oktober adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto, dan dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Apa dia lupa atau... Memang terlalu lupa untuk memikirkan hari kelahirannya? "Naruto, kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Hm? Hari Senin kan? Apa kau tidak melihat hari?"

Ingin sekali aku menepuk dahiku. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat. "Benarkah? Berati aku lupa." Ujarku sambil memutar kedua bola mata.

"Dasar pikun."

Kau yang pikun bodoh! Baiklah, aku ikuti permainannya. "Oke, ganti topik." Aku kembali memakan _Onigiri_ yang dimasakkan Naruto. "Menma kemana?"

"Ah, dia sedang berlatih membuat _Hiraishin._ Kau tahu, anakmu jenius sekali."

Aku tersenyum bangga dengan perkataan yang di ucapkan Naruto. Memang benar, Menma di usianya yang ke-9 sudah bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya. Ngoming-ngomong, matanya sama persis seperti Naruto. "Apa tidak terlalu dini kau memberikan formula itu?"

Dia menggeleng, kemudian memindahkan kotak makan itu ke tempat lain. "Tidak... Dia jenius, dan aku tidak akan meragukan kejeniusannya." Ujar Naruto yang sekarang ini duduk menyandakan kepalanya di dadaku.

Aku dengan reflek memeluk bahu kecilnya. "Aku bangga terhadapnya. Jenius yang datang seribu tahun sekali. Mirip dengan Minato dan Itachi, mereka sama-sama Jenius dibidangnya."

Anggukan Naruto sebagai jawabannya untuk menyetujui perkataanku.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Hari ini aku pulang cepat, siapa tahu Naruto ada dirumah. Aku sendiri sudah membelikan hadiah untuknya, hadiah ulang tahun. Cukup sederhana untuk wanita kuning itu. Kalung berlambang Uchiha yang terbuat dari emas.

Aku bukan sultan yang punya uang banyak. Tapi ini bayaranku ketika mengerjakan misi bersama Sasuke dulu.

"Hn, Madara."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambut _raven_ yang mulai memanjang. Tumben dia berada di depan mansionku. "Oh, kau bocah? Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya mengantarkan keponakanku untuk pulang, dan menyapa ibunya yang sedang ulang tahun." Aku langsung menatap tajam Sasuke, "Bulan selingkuh dasar Uchiha tua!"

Aku menghela nafas lega, aku kira dia akan memperkosa _Naruto-ku._ "Baik, kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Hanya sebuah gumaman tidak jelas yang aku dengar ketika Sasuke menghilang. Kakiku mulai berjalan lagi untuk masuk ke dalam Mansion Uchiha milikku. Pimtu geser tradisional itu kubuka.

"Aku pulang!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tumben, atau dia tidak mendengarnya? Aku pun terus melangkah sampai tiba di kamar utama yang menjadi tempatku dan Naruto tidur bersama. Pintu kamar itu mulai kubuka, di dalam sana menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang dan hanya memakai handuk saja untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Madara? Kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu tadi, aku sedang mandi saat itu. Apa Menma sudah pulang?"

"Mungkin ada di kamarnya. Tadi Sasuke sudah mengantarkannya."

Wanita ini hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawab pernyataanku. Tunggu, jika tadi Sasuke ada di rumah, terus... " _Naru-chan_ tadi apa kau tahu kalau Sasuke ada di rumah?"

"Aku hanya merasakan Chakra miliknya saja. Lagipula aku tadi sudah bersiaga jika ada penyusup."

Oh, jadi Sasuke di curigai penyusup oleh Naruto. Hm, dimatanya juga tidak ada sedikit kebohongan, ataupun dengan Chakranya. Teratur seperti biasa. Berarti dia benar.

Cemburu? Kalau iya memang kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak mau jika barang milikku disentuh oleh orang lain, begitupula dengan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa disebut barang ataupun benda—tunggu, itu sama saja kan?

"Memangnya ada ap—Oh, kau pasti cemburu ya?"

Aku langsung menatapnya tajam. "Aku memang cemburu, idiot. Karena kau satu-satunya hartaku yang tersisa." Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Heh! Malu akan perkataannya sendiri. "cepat berpakaian, dan duduklah di sebelahku." Dengan cepat, Naruto mengganti pakaiannya. Dia memakai _Yukata_ favoritnya yang tadi pagi dipakainya.

"Memang apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Kau ingat tanggal ulang tahunmu?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tanggal 10 Okto—Jangan bilang—!?"

"Bodoh, selamat ulang tahun." Dia sangat terkejut sekarang, aku tersenyum tipis kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, didalamnya ada sebuah kalung yang baru kudapat tadi. "Bukalah. Kamu pantas memakainya."

"Madara—aku... Ini... Ah, maaf aku kesulitan untuk merangkai kata-kata yang mau ku keluarkan."

Aku kembali tersenyum, kemudian mulai memasangkan kalung itu di leher putihnya. Cantik dan sangat cocok untuknya. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 35 Naruto. Walaupun kau sudah kepala tiga, tapi kecantikanmu bisa mengalahkan Mito Uzumaki."

Ia tersenyum dengan wajah merahnya. Manis sekali.

"Ibu... Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah padamu." Aku melihat pintu masuk kamarku yang terbuka dan menampilkan Menma—Bocah dengan Usia 9 tahun. "Tapi aku memberimu Hadiah yang akan membuat kalian terkejut."

"Memangnya apa Uchiha Menma?"

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum lima jari. "Aku berhasil menguasai _Hiraishin_ dan sudah bisa menggunakan _sharingan."_

Aku langsung tersenyum bangga terhadapnya. Sementara Naruto sudah shock berat mendengarnya. "Itu baru anakku."

"Astaga... Dia terlalu Jenius..."

"Kemarilah bocah!"

Menma berlari kecil kepadaku. Dia langsung memeluk ibunya dengan sayang. "Selamat ulang tahun ibu... Aku menyayangimu!"

"Terima kasih sayang." Naruto mengelus surai _raven_ Menma sambil mengecup lembut dahi anakku. Ah, aku dilupakan.

"Hey, mana balasan setelah aku memberikan hadiah."

"Sabarlah Madara, kamu akan mendapatkannya nanti. Tapi sebelum itu..." ia mengecupku lembut tepat di bibir. "...Terima kasih hadiahmu, aku menyukainya."

"Hn."

Kalian tahu, impianku dari dulu adalah. Bisa memiliki Keluarga kecil dan berbahagia seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku bisa membuang semua ego dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kebencian, dan mengubahnya menjadi rasa cinta.

Memang benar, aku masih memiliki hati nurani.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **End**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Catatan:** Sorry, enggak ada Lemon untuk saat ini. Blank semua kalau saya mikirin Lemon, haha...

Yep, ini edisi telat Ulang tahun Naruto, 11 hari dari tanggal 10 October.

Ah iya, saya punya Rencana untuk membuat Keluarga Madara ke Dimensi DxD. Apa bagus? 12 Chapter mungkin, dan Pairnya. Menma Uchiha X Sarada. Kemungkinan begitu, tapi ini masih rencana, belum pembuatan. Kalau memang sudah bulat, pasti akan saya buat—tapi dengan bantuan beberapa orang mungkin. Soalnya saya terlalu sibuk RL.

Yang menunggu The Sekiryuutei milik Istri saya, masih dalam penulisan. Dia sendiri masih bingung dengan plotnya. Spoiler, Team Gremory akan memiliki empat orang Guru,: Naruto, Issei, Sasuke, dan Azazel. Kemudian akan ada beberapa Fakta yang mungkin akan membingungkan Reader.

Oke, selesai Curcolnya!

 _Shinn out! Adios!_


End file.
